Many people store vast amounts of information that is relevant and useful in their daily in electronic form, and often only in electronic form. As more people store a greater amount of their information in electronic form, an ongoing need exists for mechanisms that allow individuals not only to retrieve and present such electronic information back to the individual, but also to present only the information that the individual needs at that particular point in time.